


Ephemera

by Guinevak, TiamatsChild



Series: The Wonderful World of Fanvengers [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drawer Fic, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Meetups, Mention of Furries, Multi, Peggy does not appear in this bit, Teasing, Texting, but she exists I promise, webcomics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiamatsChild/pseuds/TiamatsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots from the fandom 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Youthful indiscretions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let sleeping ferrets lie.

(3:30:15 PM) JBB: hey guess what  
(3:30:36 PM) SGR: ??  
(3:30:47 PM) JBB: remember that comic you did back in HS  
(3:30:56 PM) SGR: Which one?  
(3:30:57 PM) JBB: that you posted on LJ?  
(3:31:13 PM) JBB: the political one with the animals  
(3:31:23 PM) SGR: OH  
(3:31:31 PM) SGR: oh christ  
(3:32:12 PM) SGR: You mean the one where the hero was a thinly veiled furry version of you because I was the most pathetic teenager in history?  
(3:32:15 PM) JBB: ITYM most awesome  
(3:32:23 PM) SGR: no. no I don't.  
(3:32:25 PM) JBB: I just googled  
(3:32:35 PM) SGR: I'm going to go hide under the bed now.  
(3:32:40 PM) JBB: /me peers under bed  
(3:32:47 PM) JBB: guess how many slash fics about Activist Ferret Me are on AO3. :D  
(3:33:50 PM) SGR: AAAAAAAAGH  
(3:33:54 PM) JBB: I married Ozy in a traditional dragon ceremony! It was sweet.  
(3:34:11 PM) SGR: IF YOU WANTED ME TO COME OUT FROM UNDER HERE  
(3:34:19 PM) SGR: THAT WAS THE WRONG THING TO SAY  
(3:34:39 PM) SGR: ohgod  
(3:34:42 PM) JBB: No no no  
(3:35:13 PM) JBB: the wrong thing to say would have been "guess how many of those Clint has left kudos on"  
(3:35:43 PM) SGR: ...well. I guess I don't need to leave ever.  
(3:35:55 PM) SGR: There's an outlet under here, I can just bring my work laptop down.  
(3:35:57 PM) JBB: it's none, I checked.  
(3:36:00 PM) JBB: I don't think he's into ferrets.  
(3:36:13 PM) SGR: I hate you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, that's not a clever meta Sebastian Stan reference. But you can pretend it is, if you want.
> 
> Fandom Steve would definitely have been on LJ around the time [Ozy and Millie](http://ozyandmillie.org/) was a thing. I imagine crossovers are not uncommon.


	2. Animal magnetism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is not _quite_ as funny as she thinks she is.

"Yeah but he's been like that since he was two," Bucky says. "Before it was cool, if you will."

"A _meta-hipster_ ," Natasha says, delighted.

Steve gives her a look.  He likes Natasha, but he's finding her a bit hard to take in person.  For one thing, she's hard to read, her affect weirdly flat for someone who uses emoji like they're going out of style. For another, well. There's being frustrating online, and then there's being frustrating from on top of the hotel room bureau, peering down at people like an inappropriately attractive gargoyle.

"No one could call Sarah Rogers a hipster," he says mildly, "and this is how Sarah Rogers raised me."

Natasha turns on an impish grin. "So you're grandfathered in."

Bucky snorts. Steve rolls his eyes. Clint is sprawled in the armchair by the window, and it's hard to tell if he's smirking at her or at his phone.

"A heritage hipster," she goes on solemnly. "Organic, free-range, no growth hormones—" 

" _Okay_."

"Sorry," Natasha says, "sorry, I can stop. I'll stop," and she looks so genuinely abashed that Steve feels bad for snapping at her. He shrugs.

"'s fine."

"It's just you're so pokeable," she says after a pause. "You fluff right up! Like a chicken. A little rooster of justice, it's adorable."

"Jesus H."

"Oh my God, you should draw that. Self-portrait as a silkie rooster. You know those?"

"It'd make a change from the sheepdog," Bucky says from behind him, which is great, really, thanks for your support, Buck.

"I _like_ my sheepdog," Steve says irritably. "He represents me on a deep symbolic level, okay."

Natasha waves one hand, scrabbling for her phone with the other. "You can be more than one thing, Rogers. You are vast, you contain multitudes. Here, I'll find you a photo—"

He's about to yell at her for real (and then possibly at Bucky, who has a hand on his damn arm like he's his crotchety grandmother or something, Jesus Christ) when Clint glances up and says gravely, "A man's fursona is between himself and his God, Nat."

They all stare at him for a second. The tension shrivels up like an untied balloon, which coincidentally also describes the noise that comes out of Steve's mouth before he can restrain it — it's not right to laugh at the guy, but it doesn't seem right _not_ to laugh either — and by the time he recovers the conversation has moved on to pizza orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Steve, despite his penchant for drawing anthropomorphic cartoons, is not actually a furry.  
> 2) Clint... is, but not the creepy kind. It's not his fault Maid Marian was hot, okay?  
> 3) That said, this is not the only running gag in this 'verse. Pinky swear.


End file.
